This invention relates to predetermined index gauges for locating a selected recorded band on a phonograph record carrying a plurality of such bands and the method of making thereof.
Apparatus for indexing a plurality of bands on a long playing phonograph is now disclosed in applicant's U.S.A. and United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 3,934,884 and 1,472,771 respectively. In the basic patents, the dimensions of a stylus needle setter is made independent of the central spindle of a turn table. It is now found that the relationship between the stylus of the tone arm and the central spindle of a turn table is very delicate one and that adjustment of this relationship at the time of each playing causes tremendous effort in obtaining correct adjustment. To overcome this difficulty, an independent index gauge providing a predetermined relationship between the central spindle and the stylus needle setter is now provided. The index gauge is inserted into band selector proper.